Sinners
by Midwintertears
Summary: Sept mini-fics sur le thème des péchés capitaux un petit épilogue RWDM


Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Sinners

Genre : Humour

Pairing : Draron un jour, draron toujours !

Avertissement : cette fic contient beaucoup de conneries…ah oui, et du slash et du lime aussi !

Rating: M, parce que ces deux-là sont pas du genre prudes...

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Mrs Rowling, les débilités sont à moi, et les sept péchés capitaux euh…à Satan, je crois.

Je sais que des fics sur ce thème ont déjà été écrites pour ce couple, mais je voulais aussi le faire (sauf que moi, c'est quand même un peu parodique). Et puis, vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher, de toutes façons.

* * *

**Sinners**

* * *

**Avarice**

Draco Malfoy était chichement avare.

L'autre jour, il avait vu une noise qui trainait sous un pupitre quand une petite fille, élève de première année, avait fait remarquer : «Oh, une pièce !». Et là, il avait sorti sa baguette en quatrième vitesse et avait crié : _Accio Noise_. La pièce fila sous le regard déçu de la fillette à qui Draco tira la langue.

Bah, allez, d'un autre côté, on l'avait éduqué comme ça, Draco! C'est Lucius qui lui avait toujours dit que l'argent faisait le bonheur et qu'il fallait toujours tout garder pour soi et ne jamais rien laisser pour les autres.

L'argent fait le bonheur…

Pourtant, le bonheur, Draco ne l'avait vraiment découvert que lorsqu'il put enfin posséder le garçon le plus pauvre de l'école…Celui que tout le monde appelait «Weasley le clodo».

Donc, c'était bien Lucius qui avait appris à son fifils à devenir un Gripsou, cette famille devrait vraiment lire _Un chant de Noël_ de Dickens. Et cela se retourna contre Lucius: le fiston avait bien étudié sa leçon.

—Dis-moi, Draco, pourquoi viens-tu me voir tous les jours ?

—Mais Père, vous êtes souffrant !

—Et pourquoi t'occupes-tu toi-même de mes médicaments ?

—Oh…pour m'assurer que tout va bien.

Il fourra sa main dans sa poche et effleura des doigts le flacon de poison qu'il incorporait chaque jour dans la potion médicinale de Lucius.

Oui, il s'assurait que tout allait bien…pour son héritage! Lucius avait transmit à son fils le goût de l'avarice et l'amour du fric. Il n'avait tout simplement pas prévu que ce serait _le sien_ que Draco convoiterait.

Mais à force d'être si avare, il était peu apprécié, c'est pourquoi un jour ses propres camarades de Serpentard s'amusèrent à l'enfermer dehors après l'y avoir attiré en laissant trainer de l'argent par terre. La porte était scellée avec un sort. Il faisait froid et Draco commença sérieusement à se les geler.

Heureusement pour lui, Draco Malfoy avait un amoureux tout sauf avare. C'était plutôt quelqu'un qui avait un sens du partage très développé.

Le trio ayant été rendre visite à Hagrid (parce que celui-ci cachait dans sa cabane un koala mutant à cinq têtes qui crache de l'acide mais teeeellement mignon du point de vue du garde-chasse), ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois coincés à l'extérieur également.

Alors que Potter et Granger se précipitèrent sur la porte pour tenter d'annuler le sort, Ron se pencha sur Draco.

—Tiens, Lui dit-il.

Draco le regarda: il était torse nu et lui tendait sa chemise.

—Tu as froid, prends-là !

—Mais…et toi ?

—Moi ?…Mais voyons, j'ai l'habitude ! Tu sais bien que moi, depuis toujours, je partage tout ! Aucun des habits que je porte ne m'appartient vraiment, ils ont tous appartenu à mes frères avant! Il n'y a que pour Ginny que mes parents dépensent…c'est une fille, et la princesse de la famille…Même par rapport aux autres Weasley je suis pauvre alors…Je suis habitué à ne pas m'en faire pour les choses matérielles…En revanche, que mon copain attrape la crève, ça me chamboule…Je t'ai toujours dit que j'étais prêt à te donner ma chemise, alors voilà, c'est fait !

Draco revêtit sa chemise en se disant que si un jour quelqu'un voulait lui acheter son petit ami, il ne trouverait jamais assez d'argent pour pouvoir se payer le trésor unique qu'était Ron Weasley.

* * *

**Colère**

Ron Weasley était sensiblement colérique.

Doté d'un tempérament joliment assorti à ses cheveux, quand il était fâché, il valait mieux ne pas être là afin d'éviter la déflagration !

D'un naturel violent, il ne suffisait de pas grand-chose pour voir son poing traverser l'air (avec une vitesse supérieure à celle de la main d'Hermione se dirigeant vers le plafond quand un prof pose une question) et s'abattre sur la tronche de l'insolent qui avait osé:

-insulter sa famille

-insulter ses amis

-insulter son mec

-lui demander s'il savait ce qu'on disait des roux en été

-le traiter de larbin du Balafré

-lui mettre la main aux fesses (en portant un prénom autre que «Draco»)

-dire «Sang-de-Bourbe»

-manger la dernière part de gâteau alors qu'il la voulait même si il en avait déjà eu une parce que quand même, le gâteau, c'est bon!

Mais il ne s'agissait pas toujours de violence physique, parfois, il se contentait de violence verbale (avec les filles, parce qu'on peut pas taper sur les filles, même si avec certaines, c'était pas l'envie qui manquait…tu t'es sentie visée, Mione ?) ou tout simplement, il faisait quelque chose d'idiot sous le coup de l'émotion, comme de shooter dans quelque chose et se faire mal et sautiller en criant après.

De manière générale, il lui arrivait de se mettre en colère pour défendre des gens de son entourage sur lesquels on médisait, même quand les médisances étaient fondées…comme ce mec de Serdaigle qui avait dit devant lui que Ginny était une petite allumeuse qui changeait de petit ami comme de chemise…c'était vrai, avant Harry, la benjamine des Weasley avait vu pas mal de soupirants défiler…

Mais bien que Ron ait déjà parlé à Ginny de ce qu'il en pensait, lorsque ce garçon traita sa sœur adorée de «Marie-couche-toi-là», il piqua une colère et préleva quelques dents au malotru.

Hélas, McGonagall l'avait vu.

Heureusement pour lui, Ron Weasley avait un amoureux tout sauf colérique. C'était plutôt quelqu'un avec un self-control en acier.

Dans la famille Malfoy, on apprenait également à contrôler ses émotions de façon à donner l'impression d'être un bloc de marbre. Ca ne voulait pas dire que Draco ne ressentait jamais rien, mais plutôt qu'il savait se tenir tranquille quand il le fallait.

—Je m'en charge, Professeur McGonagall !

—Monsieur Malfoy, vous n'êtes pas un enseignant !

—Je suis mieux que ça: je suis son petit ami, je peux donc contrôler son humeur, regardez:

Draco se plaça derrière Ron qui fulminait toujours en lançant des regards effrayants au Serdaigle qui était sur le point de mouiller son pantalon de frousse. Le blond plein de sang-froid se mit alors à masser les épaules du roux au sang chaud.

—Allez Ronnie, calme-toi !

Ron se détendit sous les mains expertes de Draco.

—Tu sais que c'est pas bien ce que tu as fait ?

—Mais il a dit que Ginny…

—Quoi qu'il ait dit c'est toujours toi qui auras tort si tu en viens aux mains, rappelle-toi !

—Oui…Mais…Oh, mmmhhhh !

Ron était à présent souriant et fermait les yeux. Draco lui prodiguait quelques tendres baisers dans la nuque. Minerva les lorgnait d'un air circonspect.

—Alors, tu as compris que tu as été méchant ?

—Oui, Draco !

Il se tourna vers le Serdaigle.

— S'cuse, vieux, j'aurais pas du !

—Fa va, fa va, Fit le mec en recrachant du sang.

—Vous voyez Professeur, il a compris la leçon !

— Ça ira pour cette fois, Concéda McGonagall, Vous pouvez disposer!

—Merci, Murmura Ron.

—Et au fait, Dit Draco en s'adressant au Serdaigle alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Ne traite plus Ginny Weasley de catin, d'accord ?

Minerva tourna un regard furieux vers le bleu et bronze qui tenta de sourire de toutes ses dents, sauf qu'il n'en avait plus.

—Sérieusement, Ronnie, Dit Draco une fois que le professeur de Métamorphoses ne put plus les entendre, Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit déjà des millions de fois ? Tu peux cogner qui tu veux, mais d'abord, tu dois vérifier que la voie est libre !

* * *

**Orgueil**

Draco Malfoy était superbement orgueilleux.

Son second prénom était «Lucius», mais il aurait mieux convenu qu'il reçoive le prénom de sa mère dans une version masculinisée :

«Draco Narcisse Malfoy», ça lui irait bien !

Parce que oui, il fallait bien l'avouer, il avait tendance à se pavaner, et à se trouver divinement beau et fichtrement sexy.

Enfin, d'un autre côté, il avait raison de se penser sexy, si on en juge d'après les trois litres de salive que Ron perdait chaque soir en l'apercevant en tenue d'Adam…

Et c'est vrai aussi qu'il était beau, avec sa gueule d'ange (mais ça s'arrêtait là, car pour le reste, on sait tous que c'est tout sauf un ange!).

Mais il en faisait trop !

Toute la journée, c'était « moi je moi je » et au vu de son apparence soignée, il passait un temps incalculable devant son miroir à se contempler, toute surface réfléchissante l'incitait à s'arrêter un moment pour s'admirer.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui auraient rêvé le voir se noyer dans le lac de Poudlard à force de trop se mirer dans l'eau, à l'image du personnage mythologique.

Un jour, le drame subvint : tous les miroirs du château furent brisés par Peeves pour une raison obscure que seul l'esprit frappé d'un esprit frappeur pouvait comprendre. Rusard était assez énervé, comme d'habitude à chaque fois que le poltergeist faisait des siennes, mais quelque chose le réjouit, comme un prix de consolation:

Le sale môme Malfoy allait avoir du mal à frimer!

Rusard était laid. Il était rachitique, ses cheveux feraient passer ceux de Rogue pour ceux d'un mannequin dans une pub pour L'Oréal, son visage était parsemé de boutons purulents et ses dents n'étaient pas des dents mais des morceaux d'os pourris et jaunes. Bref, un candidat parfait pour détester l'ange blond.

—Alors, Monsieur Malfoy, on doit se sentir seul sans ses amis les miroirs, qui ne reflètent que votre stupide vanité et votre égo en perpétuelle expansion…

—Laissez-moi deviner: c'est vous qui les avez cassés, en leur imposant votre abominable faciès ?

—Petit con ! Tu te crois tout permis parce que tu as un joli minois, mais au fond, qu'est-ce que tu vaux, espèce de petit bourgeois friqué sans talent ?

Heureusement pour lui, Draco Malfoy avait un amoureux tout sauf orgueilleux, c'était même quelqu'un de plutôt modeste.

—Monsieur Rusard, Lança Ron au concierge, A titre d'information, je vous signale que si vous consacriez l'énergie que vous perdez à insulter mon mec à prendre soin de votre tronche, vous seriez moins moche de…allez, 10% ?

Draco ricana en voyant l'expression furieuse de Rusard. Et sans plus, le rouquin emmena son ange blond dans la direction opposée.

—Tu as entièrement raison de te trouver beau, car quand je te regarde, c'est le monde entier qui a l'air de s'embellir, rien que parce que tu es dans le décor…

Draco rougit. Bien sûr qu'il en recevait, des compliments, mais ceux qui venaient de Ron, c'était pas pareil, parce que Ron, personne ne lui en faisait, personne ne lui disait combien lui aussi embellissait le quotidien, à sa manière, à toujours se sacrifier et à faire passer les autres avant lui. Il se trouve moche, Ron, mais il ne se regarde pas assez dans un miroir, il ne voit sûrement pas qu'il est beau.

—Peeves n'a pas cassé tous les miroirs…

—Ah bon ?

—Non, regarde-moi, il en reste encore deux.

Et Draco regarda au fond des pupilles de Ron, et vit en deux exemplaires son divin reflet, encadré par deux iris azurées.

—Oui: il a oublié de me crever les yeux ! Regarde-toi dedans, à mes yeux, tu es le plus beau qui soit!

* * *

**Gourmandise**

Ron Weasley était énormément gourmand.

Et c'était à se demander comment il ne devenait pas lui-même énorme.

Il avait la chance d'être nanti d'un métabolisme parfait: rien que du muscle, pas le moindre gramme de graisse ! Cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi toutes les filles de Poudlard qui se souciaient un peu trop de leur ligne le détestaient.

C'était probablement parce que quand elles se rongeaient les ongles pour ne pas trop grossir, il avait tendance à passer devant elles avec sa minceur alléchante et un énorme chou à la crème non moins alléchant, qu'il engloutissait devant leurs nez en se foutant plein de sucre glace partout, et puis, il prenait bien soin de se lécher les doigts un par un, avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

—Maudit rouquin, à croire que c'est le feu de ses cheveux qui brûle toutes les calories qu'il engloutit!

A chaque fois que quelqu'un lui disait «Il est midi», un réflexe pavlovien le faisait saliver à l'excès. C'était toujours lui le premier à table.

La nourriture lui arrachait des cris de volupté. Il n'hésitait pas à clamer que ça le faisait quasiment jouir.

Il était aussi bien gourmand que gourmet: il aimait manger les choses raffinées, dans le style des jolis petits blondinets dont les lèvres ressemblaient à des fruits mûrs, dont les fesses éveillent un appétit d'ogre et dont les yeux suggèrent que ce serait un crime de ne pas les dévorer sur le champ.

Ajoutez à cela l'homosexualité et voilà que pas mal d'élèves de Poudlard se mettaient à fredonner :

_Ronnie aime les sucettes_

_Les sucettes à l'anis_

_Les sucettes à l'anis de Ronnie_

_Donne à ses baisers un goût anisé_

_Lorsque le sucre d'orge_

_Parfumé à l'anis_

_Coule dans la gorge de Ronnie_

_Il est au Paradis_

Et même Draco s'y mettait, en poursuivant dans le répertoire de France Gall:

_De jour comme de nuit, ton appétit est insatiable_

_Tu veux tout manger, tout dévorer, même la table_

_Mais gare à toi, Gargantua_

_Tu ne dois croquer que moi !_

—Et toi, t'es qu'une poupée de cire qui voit la vie en rose bonbon, sous le soleil de tes cheveux blonds, poupée de cire, poupée de son! Répliquait Ron en lui tirant la langue (après avoir avalé la bouchée d'éclair au chocolat qu'il venait d'enfourner, naturellement !).

Heureusement pour lui, Ron Weasley avait un amoureux tout sauf gourmand, c'était même quelqu'un d'obsédé par la diététique.

Et puis, faut dire aussi que plutôt de déguster un repas, Draco Malfoy préférait _être_ le repas.

—Happy Birthday to you, honey, and enjoy your meal!

Le Serpentard était couché nu sur un plateau d'argent, recouvert de crème, de miel et de chocolat.

—Mais Dray, c'est pas mon anniversaire !

—Non ? Alors c'est ton non-anniversaire !

Et poursuivant le thème d'_Alice au pays des merveilles _:

—Eat me, drink me !

* * *

**Envie**

Ron Weasley et Draco Malfoy étaient tous deux exagérément envieux.

Surtout envers un certain binoclard aux yeux verts.

Toujours c'était à ce balafré qu'on faisait attention, jamais à eux.

Ron avait beau se conduire de manière remarquable, se montrer toujours disponible pour aider les autres, à se sacrifier pour que ceux-ci se portent bien, aider Harry à faire tous les trucs super que Harry faisait, son rôle était toujours négligé et c'était toujours les mêmes qui récoltaient des lauriers…

Draco avait beau user de ses plus belles tricheries pour occuper le devant de la scène, corrompre qui pouvait lui offrir un peu de gloire et tout faire pour attirer l'attention sur lui, on ne le jugeait pas assez intéressant par rapport à Saint-Potter…

—Je le déteste !

—Je pensais que c'était ton meilleur ami ?

—Ouais, ben, je l'adore et je le déteste, ok ?

—Ron, tu es conscient de la contradiction, là ?

—Ouais, j'assume le paradoxe.

—T'as raison, je le déteste aussi !

—Ouais !

—Ouais !

—Il me fait toujours de l'ombre !

—Il me bat toujours au Quidditch, à croire que ses lunettes aimantent le Vif d'Or!

—Il ne fait jamais attention à moi alors que je me sacrifie tout le temps pour lui ! Sauf quand j'ose lui faire un reproche, là évidemment, il réagit, mais c'est forcément moi qui ai tort, parce que j'ai eu le culot de critiquer Môôônsieur Harry Potter!

—Et moi, il m'accorde autant d'égard qu'à une crotte de chien qui salit ses pompes (que je trouve moches, d'ailleurs, des Kickers, à son âge...) et il n'arrête pas de faire le malin, surtout quand je suis là, parce qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort et que mon père et moi, on faillit aller à Azkaban parce qu'on est des hooooorrrribles Mangemorts !

—Eh ! Dit une voix derrière eux.

Ron et Draco sursautèrent en reconnaissant Harry.

—Encore entrain de fulminer de jalousie, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ou quoi ?

— Harry, te fous pas de notre gueule !

—Potter, casse-toi, Ducon !

—Vous savez que vous êtes ridicules ?

—Hein ? Mais Harry…

—Parfaitement, arrêtez de vouloir être moi, ça n'arrivera jamais et vous passez pour deux pauvres mecs aigris !

—Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as dit, tu viens de me traiter de pauvre mec?

—Ecoute Ron, demande aux lecteurs de ma maman Rowling: ils sont nombreux à penser que tu n'es qu'un pauvre mec, et que tu n'es bon qu'à me rendre encore plus brillant grâce à ta stupidité !

Ron sentit son sang bouillir, comment un type qui prétendait être son meilleur ami osait lui dire ce genre de choses en face?

—Quant à toi Malfoy, c'est encore pire, tu n'es pas mon faire-valoir, mais t'es encore moins que ça: un petit bébé Mangemort bon à rien et mauvais à tout, un vrai bébé cadom qui fait «Areuh areuh mon père blablablabla, mon fric blablabla!» Franchement, quelle paire de glands vous faites quand on y pense !

Ron bondit sur Harry avec l'intention de lui faire une deuxième cicatrice. Mais alors qu'il levait son poing furieux vers lui, il sentit les mains de Draco sur ses épaules, lui massant les omoplates.

—Calme, mon Ronnie, calme…Tu ne peux pas frapper Potter comme ça.

Ron se détendit. Ensuite Draco s'approcha de Harry. Celui-ci ne comprit pas ce que le blond avait en tête, aussi il ne se méfia pas quand il lui retira ses lunettes.

—Voilà, Ronnie, Dit Draco en repliant les binocles de Harry dans sa main, _Maintenant_, tu peux le frapper !

* * *

**Paresse**

Ron Weasley et Draco Malfoy étaient tous deux langoureusement paresseux.

Et justement, ne dit-on pas que l'oisiveté est la mère de tous les vices?

—Ma fouinette est super vicieuse !

—Toi-même, ma belette !

—Rho, pourquoi c'est pas dimanche sept jours sur sept, comme ça, on ferait la grasse mat' toute la semaine ?

—Et si on taxait que le Retourneur de Temps de Granger ? Comme ça, on remonterait de quelques heures et on pourrait rester au lit encore peu…

—Elle en a un nouveau dans son sac, c'est supposé être un secret, mais je le sais.

—Va le chercher.

—Non, toi, vas-y, j'ai pas envie de me lever.

—Mais moi non plus, ton torse est l'oreiller le plus confortable sur lequel j'aie mis ma tête.

Hermione fit irruption dans la chambre :

—DEBOUT LES GARS, REVEILLEZ-VOUS! IL VA FALLOIR EN METTRE UN COUP! DEBOUT LES GARS, REVEILLEZ-VOUS, ON VA AU BOUT DU MOOOOND-EUH!

—Aaaah ! Elle chante faux, en plus!

—Ron, fais partir la madame qui fait peur !

—Allez, les mecs, vous n'avez pas oublié ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui, j'espère ?

—Si.

—Et bien, on étudie d'arrache-pied nos leçons !

— Draco, ça veut dire quoi, le mot qu'elle a dit, tu sais «étudier»?

—Va chercher un dictionnaire, moi, j'ai pas envie de me lever jusqu'à l'étagère…

Hermione sort sa baguette et leur balança de l'eau dans la gueule.

—Salope !

Une fois réveillés, ils se trainèrent jusqu'en salle de tortur…d'étude.

—Mais enfin, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas plus motivés pour vos études? Vous voulez vous faire couler aux exams ou quoi ?

—Je copierai sur toi, Fred et Georges m'ont expliqué comment contourner les sortilèges d'anti-fraude.

—Et moi je payerai les profs pour qu'ils me mettent de bonnes notes. C'est facile de les corrompre! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que plus tard, je ne travaillerai pas, pas besoin, et j'entretiendrai Ron.

—Tu veux dire que tu vas passer ta vie à ne rien foutre et à profiter de ton fric et que Ron sera ton petit gigolo ?

—Ouais, Mione, Répondit Ron, Glandeurs Power !

—Rha, je comprends que Ron soit gourmand et colérique, que Malfoy soit avare et orgueilleux et que vous soyez tous les deux jaloux: l'oisiveté est la mère de tous les vices !

—Elle est trop vertueuse pour comprendre.

—Et en plus, elle oublié de citer la luxure, pourtant, c'est le pire.

—Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

—Rien.

—Mais si ! Dites-moi ce que vous insinuiez !

—On l'aurait bien fait, mais on est trop fatigués…Dit Ron en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco, C'est nos activités nocturnes qui nous épuisent comme ça…

—Vos activités nocturnes ? Vous faites quoi pendant la nuit ?

—Elle est vraiment candide, Dit Draco en couchant sa tête par-dessus celle de Ron, Va demander à ton mec, Granger…Blaise, il sait ce que ça veut dire...

* * *

**Luxure**

Ron Weasley et Draco Malfoy étaient tous deux amoureusement portés sur la luxure.

Là, les six autres péchés s'effaçaient.

Parce que pour tout l'or du monde, Draco n'aurait pas échangé Ron.

Parce qu'un seul sourire de Draco apaisait toute trace de colère en Ron.

Parce que, malgré le miroir installé au plafond, c'était plus intéressant de scruter le visage de Ron entrain de jouir.

Parce que même si on disait que le bonheur d'un homme passait pas son estomac, Draco savait que c'était viser encore trop haut.

Parce qu'une fois qu'ils avaient ôté leurs vêtements, ils ne se sentaient plus jaloux du Survivant, pas avec des corps pareils !

Parce qu'il est hors de question d'être paresseux quand il s'agit de donner du plaisir à l'être aimé.

La luxure est la recherche sans retenue des plaisirs sensuels. Alors…

Le matin, s'ils étaient seuls, Ron réveillait Draco de manière efficace: en lui procurant des sensations qui faisaient que le blond préférait être dans ses bras que dans ceux de Morphée.

Quand ils étaient séparés par les cours, ils s'ennuyaient et finissaient par décrocher pour laisser vagabonder leur imagination vers une image mentale de leur amant entièrement nu se tortillant dans une pose suggestive.

Et puis, à l'intercours, ils se retrouvaient pour un coup vite fait dans les toilettes.

Lors d'un cours qu'ils avaient en commun, la chose la plus cruelle consisterait à les empêcher de s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre, afin que Draco ne puisse pas glisser sa main sur l'entre-jambe de Ron.

Parfois, les Gryffondors se demandaient pourquoi Ron n'était pas présent à leur table alors qu'il était si gourmand. Et bien, Ron était bel et bien entrain de se régaler, à la table des serpents…ou devrais-je dire _sous_ leur table.

Parfois, les deux équipes de Quidditch se demandaient quand on pourrait commencer ce fichu match, mais il manquait un élément dans chaque équipe. Il ne fallait jamais aller les chercher loin, il suffisait d'entrer dans l'un des vestiaires et d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans les douches pour y trouver Draco le dos plaqué au mur, hurlant de plaisir à en avaler l'eau qui lui coulait dessus, tenant en équilibre les jambes croisées autour d'un Ron debout couvert de gel douche.

La démesure à tout prix…

Et encore une fois après les cours, et encore une fois après le dîner, puis une nuit dont le but est de déterminer «combien de fois on peut le faire»...

La démesure à tous prix...Aucune limite dans la recherche du plaisir. Encore et encore. Toujours plus.

* * *

**Sinners…**

**—** Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, vous êtes d'horribles petits pécheurs ! Leur assena Saint-Pierre quand ils furent morts.

— Ah ouais ?

—Oui: toi Draco, tu es tellement avare que tu es prêt à plumer ton propre père, l'auteur de tes jours, tu es tellement orgueilleux que la personne qui compte le plus pour toi, c'est Draco Malfoy, tu es tellement envieux que tu détestes Harry Potter rien que pour ça, même s'il t'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, tu es tellement paresseux que tu préfères payer quelqu'un pour le faire le boulot à ta place, et tu es tellement débauché qu'en ce moment, tu es entrain de me déshabiller du regard en m' imaginant avec des cheveux roux et un corps plus attractif!

—Pfff…Fit Draco.

—Et toi, Ron, tu es tellement colérique que tu fais fuir tous tes amis quand tu es en rogne, tu es tellement gourmand que tu manges entre les repas que tu fais entre les repas, tu es tellement envieux que tu cognes sur ton meilleur ami rien que pour ça, tu es tellement paresseux que tu préfères accepter une fatalité que de te battre pour que ça change, et tu es tellement débauché que tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de dire, trop occupé que tu étais à peloter ton blondinet !

—Euh…Vous me parliez ? Fit Ron.

— Ça suffit ! Vous allez en Enfer !

—Ok.

— Ça me va.

—Quoi ?

—Tant qu'on reste ensembles, c'est supportable.

—Dans ce cas, petits malins, je vais en envoyer un au Paradis et l'autre en Enfer.

—Et lequel va au Paradis ?

—Ouais, lequel des deux est le moins pire, selon vous ?

Saint-Pierre reconnut qu'il s'agissait d'une colle.

—Et bien oui, c'est pour ça qu'on est ensemble: parce que nous sommes autant l'un que l'autre des affreux pécheurs…

—Les roués sont faits pour aller avec les roués, comme dirait Sade: «Les loups ne se mangent pas entre eux» !

Et ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin de l'Enfer, ensemble, riant de l'amusement qu'ils allaient y découvrir.

**FIN**

* * *

C'est complètement barré, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
